Haría cualquier cosa por ti
by Jessica C. Black
Summary: Tu amigo es un hombre lobo. Tu amigo es frágil, vive con la nariz metida en un libro y viste de manera zaparrastrosa. Tu amigo es demasiado importante como para dejarlo solo. Si es así ¿entonces qué serías capaz de hacer por tu amigo? Sirius no es consciente de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Remus podrá confiar en él? ¿Haría él cualquier cosa por Sirius?


Espero que a alguien pueda simpatizarle esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo sobre los merodeadores. Admito que es difícil. Desde ya muchas gracias por leerme.

Por supuesto que: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, nuestra reina.

* * *

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Esas palabras salen de los labios del más alto. El rostro serio, la mirada clavada en el más pequeño. Se llevan apenas unos centímetros, o al menos eso vive diciendo el castaño. Aún así siempre se ve obligado a elevar la cabeza para poder encontrar esos ojos grises. Aunque le moleste buscarlo y tenga que forzar el cuello a curvarse y elevarse, no puede negar que le gusta mirarlos y perderse en aquel iris plateado. Ahora, luego de oír aquellas palabras no puede apartar la vista. Siente un extraño calor subir por su estómago hasta su rostro y cree que sus mejillas están sonrojadas, pero sus orejas arden más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti, quiere contestar. Pero una palmada en la espalda lo quita de sus ensoñaciones, lo obliga a atragantarse con sus propias palabras y prefiere callar antes que hacer el ridículo.

-¡Ya has oído, Moony! Deja de decir que no te apreciamos-replica el chico de gafas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Quién nos haría estudiar si no?

Vuelve a la realidad como si lo hubieran empujado desde la luna. Se estremece y gruñe. Hay veces que siente que solo lo utilizan, que lo toleran en el grupo porque él los ayuda a estudiar. Sin embargo sabe que no es así, muy en el fondo sabe que aquellos muchachos son como sus hermanos. Ellos lo necesitan tanto como él a ellos. Todo se debe a que se acerca la luna llena, no hay otra opción. Detesta ponerse en aquel estado de humor tan inestable. Hay veces que desearía no haber nacido. Pero Sirius lo entiende, él dice lo adecuado en el momento correcto y ya está, vuelve a sentirse a gusto con lo que tiene. ¿Cómo puede ser así?

-Chicos, me iré a dormir-anuncia sin ningún ánimo en la voz.

Tres pares de ojos lo miran preocupados. Aún es temprano. El sol apenas está en lo más alto del cielo. ¿Y la cena? No seas amargado, Remulus. No puede leer la mente de sus amigos, pero sabe lo que deben de andar pensando mientras lo ven marcharse. Y se traiciona a si mismo deseando que lo detengan, deseando que insistan y pregunten qué sucede, a pesar de que él no puede contarles nada al respecto. ¿Qué sucedía con la promesa que acababa de oír hace un par de minutos? Lo más probable era que fueran solo un par de palabras sin importancia. Pero él no podía olvidarlas tan fácilmente. Aún así sabía que apenas se enterasen de su secreto no harían nada por él…

-Remus, te estoy hablando.

Parpadea asombrado y repara en que lo han seguido. Sirius está allí, recostado en su cama, mirándolo con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No alcanzó a oírlo de lo ensimismado que estaba en sus pensamientos. No entendía para qué se deprimía teniendo unos amigos como aquellos. Suspiró cansado y asintió al pelinegro para que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Por qué lo había seguido?

-¿Qué te sucede, amigo? No es la primera vez que actúas de esta manera… ¿Por qué no nos dices? Queremos ayudarte… ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

-Soy un hombre-lobo.

¿Y ahora qué, Sirius? Piensa el muchacho mientras se quita la camisa, luego los zapatos, los pantalones y se mete en la cama. Ya no puedes hacer nada, no puedes siquiera decir nada. Nadie puede ayudarme, ni siquiera ustedes. No importa la confianza que les tenga, hay cosas que cambian todo y no permiten dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Quiere llorar mientras piensa todo eso, quiere ahogarse en su propia desgracia. Lo acaba de decir, acaba de soltar el asunto sin ninguna delicadeza. Sabe que luego de esto tendrá que armar su baúl y marcharse. Nadie quiere tener a un hombre-lobo cerca, absolutamente nadie…

-Gracias por confiar, Rem…-se escucha la respuesta luego de un rato, lo que pareció una eternidad para el sufrido licántropo.

Un gemido escapa de entre sus labios al oír al chico. Espera no haber sido oído, ya que esta oculto bajo las sabanas, hecho un ovillo. Puede sentir el sonido de los pasos de su amigo. ¿O ex amigo? No lo sabe. No entiende por qué le agradece luego de haber oído aquella confesión. Pero algo tiene en claro, aquel es su último día en el castillo. Eso piensa antes de sentir cómo una mano le acaricia el cabello por encima de las sabanas. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Su respiración se detiene y quiere conservar ese momento, desea poder detener el tiempo…

-Guardaremos tu secreto, no te preocupes. ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no? Tu descansa tranquilo…

Una vez la puerta se cierra, Remus comienza a llorar. Pero un extraño y nuevo sentimiento anida en su interior. Se abraza a si mismo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Aunque lo que mas desea en ese momento es derrumbarse en brazos de su amigo. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan comprensivo? ¿Cómo él puede ser tan patético? Aquellas preguntas no tienen demasiada importancia. Su pecho arde como si una bonita muchacha se le acabara de declarar. No puede sentirse más feliz, más tranquilo. Se acaricia el cabello como si así pudiera rememorar el momento anterior.

-Sirius…-susurra antes de caer completamente dormido, con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Un review? ^^


End file.
